Play with me
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Je le hais, je rêve d'une vengeance après une année à m'entraîner. Mais comment vaincre mon rival si ce dernier est dans la même équipe que moi? monde UA sport, SasuNaru.


**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Titre: Play with me**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Couple: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Sport/ Monde UA **

**Rating: T ou M**

**Résumé: Je le hais, je rêve d'une vengeance après une année à m'entraîner. Mais comment vaincre mon rival si ce dernier est dans la même équipe que moi? **

**Note de l'auteur: Je dédicace cette fic à NaRuYSaSu qui m'avait au début demander un OS mais au final, je lui ai écrite cette fic. **

**J'informe que dedans il y aura du sport surtout un sport en particulier. Je suis contente d'avoir retrouvé l'inspiration pour écrire une fic sur le fandom Naruto. En tout cas, voilà pour ce petit moment où je parle.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Play with me**_

_**Prologue**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le volley-ball, un sport où frapper dans un ballon devient magnifique.

Mes parents étaient des grands fans ce sport particulier. Dès mon plus jeune âge, mon père m'avait entraîné pour que je devienne le meilleur. J'étais entré en primaire m'inscrivant au club de mini-volley. Les règles étaient les même qu'un vrai match de volley. Seulement, tout était réduit pour notre bien. Mon école possédait un club de volley de renom et une partie grâce à moi nous avions remporté le tournoi junior.

Au fur et à mesure des matchs, j'avais reçu un surnom celui de "Kyubi". J'étais agile et rapide tout le monde était surpris de voir avec quel essence je bougeais sur le terrain. Lorsque j'étais rentré au collège, il y avait eu un énorme problème. Mes parents étaient décédés, j'avais arrêté le volley-ball.

Une année s'était écoulée depuis l'enterrement de mes parents, j'avais entendu des personnes vantant les mérites de "Kyubi". En entendant les louanges sur mon ancien surnom, j'avais décidé de reprendre l'entraînement. J'étais allé voir un professeur lui demandant de m'inscrire au club de volley-ball masculin. Seulement, il n'avait qu'une équipe féminine. Je décidai donc de créer ma propre équipe. Je devais reprendre du poil de la bête et redevenir "Kyubi".

J'étais confiant car le volley-ball, c'était comme le vélo, on n'oubliait pas facilement. Je m'entraînais seul durant mes dernières années de collège et enfin lors de ma dernière année. Une équipe s'était formée, j'avais tellement attendu ce moment que lors de notre premier tournoi, je ne tenais plus en place. Je pouvais presque sauter de partout. Notre premier adversaire était le collège d'Oto. J'étais impatient de commencer.

- Naruto! Calme-toi, me conseilla mon meilleur ami, Kiba Inuzuka.

De tous, c'était le seul qui m'encourageait à ne jamais abandonner. Il était mon ami depuis l'école primaire. Il n'avait jamais été fan de volley-ball mais il m'aidait de temps en temps à me reprendre en main.

- Désolé Kiba, c'est juste que cela faisait un moment que je n'étais plus dans un gymnase pour un tel événement, souris-je.

- La légende de Kyubi va renaître, répondit Kiba. J'ai hâte de voir comment vous allez vous débrouiller contre Oto.

- Naruto, me dit un nouvel année. Tu es sur qu'on pourra les vaincre?

- Evidemment, vous ne devez pas vous montrer péjoratif, ayez foi en vous! M'exclamai-je.

Soudain, je vis des personnes avec une note sur leur sweat militaire. C'étaient nos adversaires. Je fronçai les sourcils lorsque j'eus l'impression de voir quelque chose d'inédit. Je regardai la dernière personne qui passait devant moi. Ses cheveux bruns étaient redressés derrière sa tête. Il avait le physique parfait du japonais avec ses yeux noirs et sa peau blanche comme de la porcelaine. Le joueur d'Oto me regardait comme si je n'étais qu'un moins que rien.

Je sentis mes poils s'hérissaient sous le regard supérieur de ce type. Il n'allait pas se moquer de moi plus longtemps. J'allais lui faire voir que j'étais fort.

- Pour qui il se prend ce type? Naruto, fais-lui voir qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer une personne comme toi, dit Kiba et je sentis qu'il était remonté à bloc.

Je souris doucement. Kiba était comme un entraîneur et un frère. Je me mis en ligne avec mon équipe tandis que Kiba partit sur le banc pour m'encourager. Je vis le type hautain de tout à l'heure fronçant les sourcils.

- Naruto, tremblota un de mes coéquipiers. On n'est pas assez nombreux face à eux.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis là, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Le match commença et je voyais mes coéquipiers qui avaient de plus en plus de mal à récupérer la balle. Je regardai l'équipe d'Oto qui s'énervait contre le gars à la drôle de coupe. Nous perdions le premier set mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Je vis sur le banc Kiba qui me tendit son pouce et je souris. Je regardai mes adversaires ainsi que mes coéquipiers.

Le deuxième set commença et mes réflexes avaient augmenté au grand étonnement de l'équipe d'Oto. Je courrai rapidement sur le terrain. Mes yeux habituellement bleus azurs étaient devenus rouges. Je bougeai à une allure qu'il était presque impossible à voir mes mouvements. Mais ce type, il arrivait à suivre tous mes mouvements.

Malgré mes forces, Oto avait pris la tête grâce à ce type. Il ne restait plus qu'un point et il avait gagné. Je devais tenter le tout pour le tout. Ils ne devaient pas gagner. Je vis le ballon à l'opposé de mon endroit et je courus vers ma cible étonnant mon nouveau rival. Je sautai avant de frapper la balle fortement la renvoyant dans le camp adverse.

Je me réceptionnai sur quatre pattes et je vis avec effroi qu'elle était sortie. Je sentais mon coeur se comprimer dans ma poitrine. Le brun vint vers moi, fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'as-tu fais pendant trois ans? S'exclama-t-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux me rappelant l'enterrement de mes parents. Kiba vit la scène et remarqua que mes membres tremblotaient.

- De quel droit tu lui parles comme ça! répliqua férocement mon ami.

- Hn, répondit-il avant de partir.

Kiba vint à mes côtés pour m'aider à me relever mais je le levai tout seul.

- Toi là avec le regard supérieur! Criai-je presque offensant l'équipe d'Oto.

- Le nain! Tu dois avoir du respect pour le prince! s'exclama un membre de cet équipe.

Je sentis une veine marquée ma tempe, j'étais certes petit mais j'allais devenir plus grand.

- Et vous ayez du respect pour Kyubi! répliqua Kiba.

Je vis l'équipe adverse écarquiller les yeux en entendant mon surnom. Le type surnommait "le prince" vint vers moi.

- Sasuke Uchiha, répondit-il. Et toi?

- Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, dis-je. Sache que la prochaine fois qu'on se rencontre. Je te battrai.

Mon regard s'ancra dans le sien scellant ainsi un accord muet.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
